Finally
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: Just your average Twilight fan fic. What if there was no renesmee? what if Bella becoming a vampire was a complete accident? BXE. read and review, you'll love it!
1. Please, not another shopping spree!

.

**Finally, my twilight fan fic is up! A lot of people won't agree with the storyline I have chosen, but I prefer to think of Bella as the young vampire with her soul mate Edward, not as a married mother…I hope you enjoy, I sure did!! Hehe. Oh ye, its Bella's POV… sorry about the obvious twilight clichés. (Lion and the lamb, piano music etc. if it fits it fits you know?) EXB**

The music that flowed from the piano filled the room with sweet melody. I liked to think of my song as telling a story, inspired by a certain god-like man I had the amazing good luck to love. My left hand, playing the deeper notes, told about the lion, in a velvety, heart-stopping tune that made me want to cry when I heard it. My left hand played the light story of the lamb with clumsy, yet amorous harmony. Although, at first, the two didn't meet, they seemed perfectly matched, without the other, they were incomplete. This was Edward's favorite. And I had no doubts he knew who it was about.

As I drew my piece to a close, I let the two notes linger in the air. I sighed, and as I did I was reminded of the sharp burn in my throat. The thirst was not, as I had first imagined, unmanageable. It was more of an inconvenience.

Fluidly, I rose from the piano stool and stretched my legs, even if I didn't need to. I had the cottage to myself, as Edward was away on a "boys' weekend" for Emmet's 20th stag party. Edward had been reluctant to leave me so close to Christmas (yes, I did still want to hold on to some part of my human life) but Emmet warned him that if he didn't cooperate, he and Jasper would have to drag him by his toes all the way to Vegas. Still adamant that I not be left, Edward had to be convinced by Alice that I would be fine.

I did miss him, terribly so, but I was also glad of time alone. I managed to write a few more piano pieces, catch up on my reading and even go into Seattle, something Edward would never allow. I loved him to death (that didn't do my feelings for him justice) but he was so…over protective. I had been a vampire for little over a year, which Edward was _not_ happy about. He blamed himself for my premature turning, just because he might have accidentally bitten me on our honeymoon.

The opening of the front door caused me to jump. I kicked myself. As I vampire I should be able to tell when someone was coming five minutes before they knocked on the door, but being me I was easily distracted.

Alice glided into my living room holding an envelope in her perfectly manicured hand. She sat down gently on our sofa and grinned broadly at me, her teeth dazzlingly white. Her eyes moved up and down my body as she scrutinized my outfit. Her face fell.

"Bella! No, no, no, _no, NO!_ Even as a flawless vampire you still have no fashion style whatsoever!" she exclaimed, with true horror in her voice. I smiled at her teasingly.

"I do have a style. I call it 'indifference'" I replied, failing to hide my amusement.

Alice frowned at my t-shirt and jeans combo once again before returning her gaze to my face.

"Anyway, we've had this argument before and it gets us nowhere! So, I was thinking…with the boys being out of town, Carlisle and Esme visiting friends in Alaska with Rosalie…that it was time for a…" Alice cut off, as she watched terrified realization spread across my face.

"No Alice…not another one…" I groaned. I knew where she was going with this, "Last time you took me on a 'sister bonding session' you dragged me around the whole of Portland! We must have been in every kind of shop imaginable…" I shuddered at the memory. The cosplay shop…Ann Summers…Victoria's Secret…so inappropriate for so many reasons!

Alice carried on staring at me with her topaz eyes. Although I was slightly stronger than her, her will power was the most resistant in the world, bar no one. I could try and put up a fight, but Alice always saw my next move.

Her eyes went blank for a moment as she saw my resignation. I sighed heavily.

"I'll go get my jacket…" I said.

"Bella, vampire's don't need jackets." Alice replied impatiently. "Now hurry up, the best shops close at five!"

"It's only eleven o' clock. And have you see the weather outside? If anyone sees us in t-shirts in the snow, they're going to have us quarantined!"

Alice growled at me quietly.

"Just be quick, ok?" I just laughed at her, my new voice ringing through the small room. Within seconds we were in Alice's yellow Porsche, pulling swiftly out of the Cullen's driveway.


	2. Pampering only works when human

**.**

**I can't believe how many people love this story! I only put it up yesterday: 2 POSITIVE reviews, 45 hits, 2 alerts! I'm so happy! I'm so carrying on with this!**

I swear my hand was going to come of. Alice-in winter sales mode- was dragging me up and down the high street by my wrist incase I made a break for it. To my surprise I was almost enjoying myself. I had bought a load of Christmas presents for Edward; a new sweater, a good book, some CDs and a ton of other stuff. He was going to be pleasantly surprised, and Alice was definitely appreciating my enthusiasm. Although Edward was my obvious priority, I had not forgotten the rest of my family. Alice told me she loved the dress I was going to get her and that Emmet's face would be classic when he saw his 'specialist' book…

After around five ours of solid shopping, Alice decided she wanted to expand our sister bounding session to the bowling alley, then the cinema, and then finally we got home. Of course it wasn't over even then.

I was curled up on the sofa, with my weathered copy of Wuthering Heights; Alice strolled in, cradling a shopful of beauty products. I groaned loudly, curling up tighter.

"Alice! I thought we'd agreed, I would only be your guinea pig as long as I was human! Please don't subject me to this again!" if I hated Alice's pampering session when I was 'alive' then that hatred was more than tripled now my senses were heightened.

Alice only grinned broader. "You _will_ enjoy this Bella, I've seen it." She laughed at my expression. "Stop pouting, and try to look a bit more enthusiastic. Come on, I'll paint your nails for you."

After an hour of useless pampering, the relentless Alice finally let me go home. I examined myself carefully in the mirror. Apart from the fact that my nails were now a fitting shade of red and that my usually pale face was a slight shade darker, my appearance hadn't changed. I sighed. The hour of crimping, then straightening, and curling my hair was ineffective.

I smiled to myself. Edward would be home tomorrow. My love, my other half, my soul mate. I only used these words in my head. It sounded tacky to say 'fate' and 'destiny' out loud, but they fit us perfectly.

I had to snap out of my trance, as when it came to thinking about Edward, I could stand dreaming about him for hours.

I moaned inside my head. The one problem in my life was that without Edward around, not only did I miss him, but I ended up being so _bored_.

My ears picked up more piano music floating from upstairs. The melody was slow, but not sad. Love and adoration could be heard in the tune, wrenching my silent heart from my chest. It was beautiful…

I didn't want to interrupt such moment, but curiosity completely took me over. Slowly I made my way upstairs towards the mesmerizing music, leaving my thoughts of Edward almost completely behind me…

**YAY! Record update time! Its short but I like it. I was watching the interview between Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Stuart so if I started to reflect them instead of Edward and Bella, I am sorry, but how different can they be, right? Well…….review please! You know how easy it is…go on…hehe ******


	3. Oh, it's you

I just (literally, just this minute) updated Finally to the next chapter

**I just (literally, just this minute) updated finally to the next chapter! I'm in the mood for it now so I'm getting on with chapter 3…I hope I made the right choice…its not who you think (that will come later…)**

I pushed the door open soundlessly with the tips of my fingers. Esme sat motionless on the couch in her and Carlisle's room. I had not yet been in here, it seemed more personal that Emmet's or Jasper's. Or even Rosalie's! This was probably because I was their newly adopted 'daughter'.

Even though she couldn't possibly be asleep, Esme had her perfect eyelids shut as if deep in her dreams. She was playing the CD Edward had given her last year. The stereo in the corner played her favorite song. I don't know how long I stood there, watching, but eventually the music came to a stop.

Esme's eyelids flickered open. She noticed me immediately and before I had time to react she had swept me up in a tight embrace.

"Oh Bella! I have missed you!" she gently pushed me away to look at my face, an intense expression played across her face. "Oh dear…" she whispered.

My stomach turned. What was wrong? What had I done?

"What it is?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even and casual. I failed, miserably. Esme just smiled warmly at me.

"I had hoped you would be strong enough…but I see Alice managed to get her hands on you once again." She winced. "I am a little disappointed in you." Before my face fell, I saw the glimmer in her eyes that told me she was joking. I laughed, but I could not hide my slight disappointment. I tried to hide it.

"It's great to see you! You're over a week early!" I exclaimed. Esme smiled.

"I know who you thought I was. Don't worry, Bella, you only have to make it through one more night, and then..." It was obvious what she was talking about. I nodded, one small quick jerk.

"Come on then, my throat is killing me, and I smell lion nearby…" she grinned. I smiled back broadly. Lion was just what I needed to keep a certain something (or someone) off my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - Disappointed? Don't be! Watch this- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We wandered back to the cottage together, laughing and joking. She asked me about my piano playing, I asked her about her new guitar skills. She asked me about Pilates, I asked her about yoga, and so it went on. It was so great with Esme. It was like being with my own mother, Renee but without having to keep up the human pretenses.

"So what about Carlisle, and Rosalie? Did they follow you back?" I asked.

"No, no. Carlisle went ahead to drop in on Aro in Volterra. Just to make sure that should we need their help that we are all on good terms." She raised her eyebrows at me. "And Rosalie went to visit Tanya's family. She felt the need to see some fresh faces." I nodded. In the distance I could hear Alice's teeth grinding. I laughed.

"I think Alice is wondering why you have been here for three hours and not said hello yet."

"Ah yes. I'd better go before she rips my head off, or even worse…tries to _moisturize me_!" I wanted to shoot her a scathing look, but her face was so lovable face told me otherwise.

All too soon we got to my front door, just as the sun left the sky. It was time for Esme to head back. I sighed. Esme sighed with me.

"I know. It's times like this you wish you could sleep." She said. I half-smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." One more hug, and then she sped away into the thicket.

My keys jangled noisily, just to fill the dull silence. I pushed on the door harder, so that the hinges creaked. I turned around and slammed it shut behind me. If this kept up, I would break something! I sat down on my sofa, tucking my knees under my chin. If only I could cry dammit! Let off some steam.

Suddenly that sounded like a good idea; letting off some steam. I heaved myself off the sofa, more a struggle of the mind than physical. With him gone, I hardly had the will to do anything. Sitting down effortlessly on the piano stool, I lay my long white fingers along the perfect keys. I tapped out a few experimental notes. I tried to drag something out of my memory. I didn't have to think for long, as Edward's lullaby was crystal clear in my mind. I closed my eyes and let the music overwhelm me. His lullaby made my breath stop, and my dead heart almost flutter back to life.

Suddenly, another pair of ice-cold hand lay on top of mine, playing the melody with me, their breath tickling the back of my neck. I rolled my head back, and rubbed my forehead up and down his neck. His face leant down in front of mine to kiss my collarbone. Suddenly the music stopped and his fingers entwined with mine. He lifted our hands up together so that he was holding me. In seconds, I had stood up in the same position. I could even feel his ragged breath in his chest against my back. He let go of my hands to place his hands on my hips as he kissed the back of my neck tenderly. Gently, he swiveled me round to face him.

I had to catch my breath again as I took in his features. His golden eyes, his white skin, his flawless, desperate lips, I loved them all! We didn't speak, we didn't even move. We just stared into each others eyes, for a long, long moment. He obviously couldn't take anymore. His arms crept around me, holding me tightly, one hand on the small of my back, the other hitching my leg around his hip. Happily, I threw my arms around his neck, and let him crush his lips against mine. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, completely aware that he smiled against my desperate kisses.

"Finally," he whispered.

"What?" I laughed.

"It seems that you missed me more than I envisaged." He smiled once more before letting my kisses take over.

After a long time I broke it off, looking at him deeply in his ochre eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, emotion making my breath ragged. He kissed me on my forehead.

"I know." I replied.

The kisses could have continued all night and gone on till morning…

**Surprise! Were you getting disappointed that it wasn't Edward to begin with? Yeah, me too, so I changed it… review!**


	4. Um, Edward? Vampire!

I am very disappointed

**I am very disappointed! I thought (personally) that the last chapter was pretty good (considering it was about midnight when I wrote it). And how many hits has it had? 7! 7 people! Seven, wonderful people! I lovee youuuu! If I'd have had none, I would have been even unhappier. Please read and review! THANKYOU! **

**Ps, this is short, but its only a break point, if you will. The proper chapter will be put up later. If you want to see it, I need a review!! Just one, proper review, pllllllleeeeeeeaaaassseee!**

We sat entwined on the settee. He lay on his back with his arms wrapped around me. I lay my head on his flawless chest, timing my breathing with his. He breathed in, I breathed out, he breathed in, and I breathed out. One of his hands fiddled playfully with a lock of my hair, twirling it round his little finger.

We couldn't stay for very long. If Edward wanted to keep all of his limbs he was going to have to run for a while, and wait until Emmet had calmed down. I stroked his cheek lightly with my finger.

"I wish you didn't have to do this." I whispered. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"You know why."

"I know. I just like to hear it." he smiled crookedly-adorably-at me.

"I miss you when you're gone. It's dull being on mine own." I pouted. His laugh broke a smile across my face.

"But I thought you always had Alice for company?" I pulled a face which must have been far more disgusted than I meant it to be. He just laughed. He bent in to kiss my lips. My hand, of its own accord, reached up to stroke the back of his neck. After seconds I broke off the kiss, my lips hovering less than half a centimeter away from his. This was one of my favorite games, and he knew it. It was milliseconds later that a low moan escaped his mouth as he crushed his lips against mine. His hands rubbed up and down my waist, while I wound my arms around his neck, concentrating on the kiss.

Far too soon, Edward leapt out of our position, alert. Worried I stood up and ran to stand next to him, taking his hands in mine. I looked up earnestly into his face. Seeing my expression, he cupped my face with his free hand.

"I have to leave, now! Emmet is only minutes away, and he has murder on his mind." He saw the horrified look in my eyes, and laughed. "How would you like to come on a hike with me. we could go to our meadow?" my smile widened.

"You had me at 'I have to leave.'" Edward chuckled.

"Well come on then." He said, throwing me onto his back.

"Umm, Edward…" I whispered into his ear. He cocked his head.

"What?" I pointed to myself.

"Vampire!" he laughed.

"Oh, apologies, I forget…"

As he set me on my feet, he couldn't resist one last kiss. Out lips had barely made contact when I pushed him away firmly.

"Emmet!" I reminded him.

"Emmet." he agreed. He took my hand, and in minutes we were running, wild…free…in love…

**Not finished yet! I split the chapter in two to make it easier for me. please review, or I won't have the will to go on…….with the story that is, I'm not suicidal…hehe ******** REVIEW!**


	5. Not your average honeymoon

**.**

**I'm so glad at how well this has taken off! So many people like it! Well, for one of my stories anyway, hehe ). Enjoy this chapter, its quite important to the story. REVIEWS!**

**Oh yeah, I haven't done any of these.**

**Disclaimer: You know this but I own only the words and the order they go in. And part of the storyline. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!!**

BACK AT THE HONEYMOON --

Bella stood worriedly in the bathroom at Isle Esme. Her bikini, her previous outfit, and the embarrassing lingerie Alice packed lay strewn in tangles across the floor. Wrapped in a big towel, Bella was on the brink of despair! That was going to be the most beautiful night of her life, and she just couldn't make simple decisions. She sat down heavily on the toilet seat and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her body. She felt like banging her head against the wall. What did it matter?! Edward would jump in front of a bullet for her, that much was obvious. Bikini, lingerie, bin bag even! He wouldn't care what she looked like, just that she was ready. Bella almost smiled. She was _more _than ready for this.

Eventually she decided that the big towel would have to do. Taking a deep breath (well, several deep breaths) she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Cautiously she ran her fingers through her hair, one hand still on the towel. _Calm down _she thought to her self, _think of Edwards face. That always calms you down._ After mentally gazing into his deep golden eyes, she started to hyperventilate. _Okay, not such a good idea._ Bella decided to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, as she tried to walk as calmly as possible out of the door.

She saw him, sitting in the moonlight in the cool waters. From the flow of the water, it looked like the waves revolved around this perfect, flawless figure. Abandoning her thoughts of worry, she padded through the smooth sand towards him, tracing his footprints. He turned around as soon as her feet entered the water, the tide gently lapping against her ankles. He shot her a dazzling, soft smile, as he pulled her into deeper water.

--

Disappointed? Well Stephanie Meyer didn't do lemons, so neither shall I! Focus on the storyline k? Hugs, angelfromsomewhere

--

They lay together in darkest part of the night. It was over. Bella lay silently, as did Edward. He thought back to what they had just done. Of course it was perfect but how much had he hurt her. Less importantly, was it what she hoped? Was she…? He stopped. He noticed Bella's heartbeat pick up speed, alarmingly, and her breath escaped her mouth in ragged breaths. Immediately he sat up, leaning over her anxiously

"Bella love? Are you…" he didn't finish. A loud scream ripped the insides if Bella's throat.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! STOP THE FIRE!" Edward's eyes widened. He had heard that before…He couldn't speak! Bella's eyes shot open.

"EDWARD! HELP ME!" her eyes pleaded with him. What could he do? If he tried to suck the poison out of her blood, he might not be able to stop, as the passion of the night still coursed through his body. With no Carlisle, how could he cope? What could he do?

It took him all of one second to think all of this. Bella was still screaming, her fist clenching and unclenching as the pain from the crescent moon-shape bite mark on her chest spread through her body. He dared not think of the fact that soon, she would be like him…soulless.

Although he tried to be gentle with her, she was oblivious to the fact that in a matter of seconds, he had flung her on his back and ran out to the boat, hoping he could run to Carlisle once they were on shore. He prayed it was not too late.

BACK IN FORKS--

Edward held on to Bella's hand as she began to stir. If he could cry he would have, and he was not ashamed of it. Carlisle knocked politely on the door, but knowing he wouldn't get and answer, he came in straight away.

"Edward? How are you holding up?" he asked cautiously. Uncharacteristically, Edward shrugged, his expression blank. Carlisle sighed.

"Son," Edward looked up in surprise. "You mustn't be too hard on yourself. You know better than the rest of us that this is what she wanted more than anything else. To be with you, to be like you, for ever." As he digested his fathers' words, Edward nodded slowly. Carlisle was right. But the way she screamed…and knowing it was his fault…

**Well, you know the rest. Its basically the same as the Breaking Dawn, apart from Renesmee not being there, and Edward being a bit guilty and all. Then it's my own storyline. Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I hadn't put a lot of thought into it. It was a last minute decision to put it in. ******** reviews please!**


	6. The perfect ending

I hate to say it, but I think I will make this the last chapter… I really loved writing this, like, a LOT

**I hate to say it, but I think I will make this the last chapter… I really loved writing this, like, a LOT! So I WILL do another one. I'll never do all-human though. What's the point? Then it wouldn't be a twilight fan fic, love to read em, but to write em…errrg. ****Please give me some great reviews to send my story off with a bang…**

**Ps, all I was thinking while writing this is 'short, sweet and tender' ok, just so you know… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

My skin sparkled in the light. Was that my hand, or his? Whose breathing was that? I didn't know. I didn't think about anything other than the fact that Edward was with me. I barely noticed the soft breeze, or the tickling grass of the meadow. We really should have run further, but we were sure that Emmet wouldn't come near us in this place. Not if he wanted to be able to look either of us in the eye ever again. Edward lay on his back, holding me tightly to his chest, playing with my fingers, examining each one as if it was something new and exciting.

"I love you." I whispered. "No one has ever loved anyone more." I lifted my eyes slightly to see him smile.

"True, with one exception." He says, predictably.

"Not true."

"Prove it."

I sighed in mock agitation and placed my hands against each side of his face. I didn't need to do this, but it helped me concentrate. I forced my shield away from me and let my thoughts of him fill my mind…our first night together, our first time in the meadow, our engagement, our wedding, out honeymoon, last night… he was kissing me. I snapped, and so did my shield, protecting my thoughts once more.

"Oops…" he murmured against my lips, his voice muffled. I laughed.

"Do you think its safe to head back?"

"Yes." He replied, making no effort to move at all.

"Should we head back?"

"Yes." He replied, still making no effort to move. I tried one more time.

"Do you want to head back?"

"No." he smiled, finally cracking. Playfully, I smacked him round the face, knowing it won't hurt him. He looked at me pointedly and got up off his back. He went down into a crouch, ready to spring at me. I laughed.

"I'm not scared of you." I said, mirroring the words I said to him two years ago, at the beginning. He caught on quickly.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He leapt at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist in a protective, loving hold. Using my own energy, I rolled us down the meadow, until we hit the trees. I untangled myself from his grip and squatted to the floor. He lay on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You wanna know something?" He asked. I kissed him once on the lips.

"What?"

"I really love you." I smiled at him.

"Yes, I think you do."


End file.
